Goals The overall goal of the Experimental Core is to standardize experimental procedures and data gathering in the four thematic projects so as to synchronize conditions for biochemical and physiological experiments and the high throughput experiments achieve rigorous quality control during tissue/cell preparation for high throughput experiments that will be conducted by this Core. The genomics and proteomics measurements will be conducted by this core under the supervision of Milind Mahajan and Hong Li, respectively.